


Peach

by cathrheas



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Play, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, ass worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:02:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21640639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathrheas/pseuds/cathrheas
Summary: Catherine takes some time to show her girlfriend some attention.
Relationships: Catherine/Rhea (Fire Emblem)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Peach

**Author's Note:**

> did a shindanmaker prompt https://en.shindanmaker.com/672178
> 
> it was "rimming".

"You're rather affectionate tonight, Catherine..."

"I can't help it," Catherine chuckled. "When it comes to you, it's pretty easy to get riled up."

Riled up was a bit of an understatement. Catherine couldn't keep her hands to herself when Rhea was nearby. Rhea had a natural aura, an invisible force that commanded one’s attention. Catherine wasn’t exempt. If anything, she was particularly vulnerable to it. As much as it pained her to think about, she wasn’t the only one who found Rhea attractive, but she was certainly the most dedicated.

There wasn’t a single part of Rhea’s body that escaped her care, either. Some parts were hard to miss, really. Catherine knew that a few of the monastery workers (and the students, even) had spent quite a bit of time staring at Rhea’s behind. It felt good for Catherine to know that nobody else would ever be able to touch it like she did, or taste it like she did.

Catherine wasn’t afraid to roll Rhea’s panties down her thighs, to expose her lower half. “Would you mind if I touch you here tonight?”

Rhea was bashful about her body at times, avoiding Catherine’s gaze as a hand reached to cup the curve of her ass. “I wouldn’t mind. It’s still a bit strange to me, how you could enjoy something like that.”

“I like every part of you. Maybe this part a little more than others, but all of it is beautiful,” Catherine said. She kissed Rhea on her cheek, then whispered into her ear, “Roll to your stomach for me.”

Rhea was well-trained when it came to that; she rolled over as Catherine told her to, then propped herself up on her knees. Catherine sat in front of her—or, behind her, rather—and grabbed Rhea’s ass with both hands. It was shapely, supple. Her flesh rose around Catherine’s fingers when Catherine pressed down, with a light flush coating her skin. “Th-there is no need to fondle it like that,” Rhea said.

“You don’t like it? I’ll stop if you don’t...”

“It’s not that I don’t like it. It’s just...I haven’t had people touch me there often. Although I’ve received compliments, of sorts...”

“Compliments?” Catherine sat back, scowling. “From who?”

Rhea laughed at that, but Catherine didn’t find anything funny. “Nobody you need to concern yourself with. Really, it’s mostly been you.”

“Huh. I guess I have complimented you on your, uh, figure.” Catherine spread Rhea’s cheeks, her tongue swiping out against her bottom lip. As Rhea opened her legs a little more, subtly, Catherine was able to see her slit more easily. Rhea was wet, her lips were pink and glistening. If Catherine didn’t have her focus elsewhere... “Do you like it when I compliment you?”

“It’s nice to feel appreciated.”

“Way to dodge the question.” Rhea hummed, wiggling her hips a bit beneath Catherine’s hands. “I guess I better get to work, huh? Do me a favor and take care of the front. I’ve got it all covered back here.”

No sooner than Catherine spoke, Rhea was pressing her fingers against her clit, moving them in lazy circles. Catherine followed in her footsteps, her tongue going flat against Rhea’s pucker. Rhea clenched, as she always did at first, then relaxed as Catherine continued. Catherine had trained her ears well, listening to every little sound that Rhea let through her lips. There wasn’t much of a taste, but Catherine wasn’t in it for the taste. She was in it for the way Rhea twitched, the way she whimpered, the feeling of Rhea’s cheeks surrounding her face.

“Catherine,” Rhea sighed. She rolled her hips backwards, grinding her ass against Catherine’s face. It took only a few moments for her to break out of her bashfulness. Catherine liked to think of herself as a talented lover, especially when it came to her tongue. 

The tip of her tongue pushed into Rhea’s asshole, then slipped back out, a subtle tease. Rhea slipped two fingers inside of herself, nearly a mirror action of Catherine’s, except she didn’t take them out. It was if she couldn’t bear not having something inside of her, the way she insistently fucked herself with her own fingers. Catherine tried to stay on par with Rhea, kneading her cheeks and pushing her tongue against Rhea’s hole, but it was difficult when Rhea was moving so quickly.

“You’re so beautiful,” Catherine murmured. She kissed Rhea’s cheeks, left a bite mark here and there, before returning to her hole. “So amazing.”

“Be rougher. Please.” The last word was merely an afterthought. It seemed like Rhea had forgotten her manners.

No matter. Catherine knew what kind of “rough” Rhea wanted, and she wouldn’t make Rhea beg. Her tongue still flush against Rhea’s pucker, Catherine pulled back her hand and brought it down on Rhea’s cheeks. Catherine loved the way Rhea cried out, how her ass jiggled in response. Catherine reared back and slapped her again. Catherine wanted to goad her more, to praise her more, but Rhea seemed to be pretty close on her own. Catherine smacked her one last time, then soothed the vaguely handprint-shaped mark with a gentle massage.

“Catherine, my Catherine,” Rhea moaned. Catherine hummed happily into Rhea’s ass, pleased with her position. Rhea was feeling good because of her, and she was getting to pay tribute to her favorite part of her lover’s body. She wanted nothing more than for Rhea to cum from her reverent praise.

Catherine abandoned gripping Rhea’s round butt for a moment to reach around and rub her clit, knowing how easily it made Rhea fall apart. Rhea gasped when Catherine’s fingers touched her, shuddering with glee. Her hole was tightening again, so much that Catherine couldn’t even force her tongue in for a tease. She instead circled it around her outside, pushing forward as Rhea pushed backward.

Rhea decided to keep her screams of joy contained to their pillows, burying her face in them as she climaxed. Catherine kept her face between Rhea’s cheeks, her finger on Rhea’s clit. She thought that was her own personal heaven, and she would have kept going if Rhea didn’t essentially collapse into the bed.

Catherine followed her down, but cuddled her instead of going any further. She wasn’t so tasteless that she’d kiss Rhea on the mouth after doing such a thing, but she did plant one at the junction of Rhea’s chin and neck, trying to show her gratitude.

“You’re so intense,” Rhea purred.

“I can’t help it when it comes to you, Lady Rhea! I’ve gotta let you know how great you are, from head-to-toe.”

“And yet, you pick the same spot every time.”

Catherine flushed, hiding her face in the dip of Rhea’s neck. “Well...maybe I’m a little biased. Sorry.”

“Don’t apologize. I love it. But, you’re not quite done, yet. You’ve hardly laid hands on me where it really matters. Show me the rest of your appreciation, since you’ve got so much to spare.”


End file.
